


Rain From Above

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: Peter gets lost in a power station, again. It's up to Jenna to find him. Colepaldi fluff.





	Rain From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff I wrote out of the blue because I was reading through my old notes and came across some notes I had written down for this fic. Enjoy!

Jenna had been wandering around the power plant for almost ten minutes now. She was in search of none other than the main star of the show, Peter Capaldi, whom everyone insisted got lost again and Jenna couldn't agree more. He probably got hungry and ended up getting lost while looking for snacks.

What is up with Peter and power stations? One moment they were filming and taking a short break and the next thing she knew, he was nowhere to be seen.

She held a packet of crisps in one hand, scanning an empty hallway. "Peter," she called out before shaking the bag, hoping he would magically appear. It was almost two in the morning and all Jenna wanted to do was to finish shooting and go to sleep. It had been an exhausting night.

"I've got snacks," she continued.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard a shower running.

"Oh no," she muttered following the source of the sound.

The moment Jenna stepped into the room, she was greeted by the sight of Peter. Soaking wet. Again. She tried hard not to smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before Peter finally spoke. "For the record, it wasn't a red button this time."

"Is this going to be a habit – I mean, this is basically what happened last time," she laughed, walking towards him. "And here I thought a packet of crisps would catch your attention."

"I'm not a pet, you know," he replied, wiping his face with a hand.

"No, you're drenched, and Steven isn't going to like this," she commented, still grinning from ear to ear.

Peter frowned. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I prefer not to say," Jenna stated coyly. "Do you want your crisps or not?" she asked, shaking it. Jenna now stood merely a few inches from him, and directly under the shower head.

He gently grabbed the packet. "I can't say no to free food," Peter said, giving her a smug look. "And I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do."

She furrowed his brows and realised what he meant just a fraction of a second too late. He had pressed the button and the shower switched on, pouring water from above.

Jenna had her mouth agape. Water dripped from her clothes which now clung to her skin.

Peter on the hand, gave her a boyish grin. "Now we're both wet."

If that's how he wants to play, she would happily comply. She placed her hand on the console, close to where the button was.

"True, but you're about to get even soaked again," Jenna said before pressing the button quickly and making an attempt to run away but Peter caught her in the last second and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is cheating!" she laughed as water poured down from the shower.

"I saw your little trick from a mile away, Coleman," he chuckled before finally releasing her.

They were completely and utterly drenched now. Steven would not be happy when they return to the set.

"I'm keeping these for myself," Jenna said lightly, holding the wet bag of crisps. "And I'm not sharing them with you."

Peter shrugged. "I'm sure there's more where that came from."

"You're going to pay for this," she said, laughing.

"Looking forward to it."

They stood in the centre, water dripping from their clothes, hair damp and grinning at each other. Peter then bent down and planted a kiss on Jenna's cheek.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he suggested, offering a hand. It was getting a little too cold for his liking.

She took it and together, they made their way back to the set. Some of the crew members began clapping and whistling when they saw them.

Steven, however, didn't find it as amusing. He definitely made a mistake sending Jenna to look for Peter. He should have known.

"Do I really want to know?" he sighed. It would seem shooting would have to end here for the night and continue the next day. There was no way they were going to get anything done with his two main stars soaked to the bone.

"For the record, Peter started it," Jenna giggled while Peter shot her a look.

Steven rolled his eyes. "I think the both of you are at fault," he muttered. "Go on, go back to your trailers – I'm calling it a day."

The producer instructed the team to pack up and continue with shooting the next morning.

He watched Peter and Jenna make their way to their trailers, still in a fit of giggles and holding each other's hands. And some people say they don't have chemistry. If only they knew.


End file.
